What in the World?
by Dani-chanime
Summary: When Naruto and the gang get a new mission, they end up coming to the REAL world... How do you think they will deal with their whole lives being recorded as an anime/manga? and what about the wonders of fanfiction and fanart? This will have pairings...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am starting a new story, for which the idea kept running through my head for like a month... I FINALLY wrote it... yeah... please enjoy! Please leave critique and comments... please actually read it... thanks! Now here's the story!

What in the world...? ch1

Hinata stared wide eyed at the computer screen with an almost burgundy colored blush on her face... "W-WHAT IS WRONG W-WITH THIS P-PLACE?" she yelled and promptly fainted...

Wait... let's take this story back a couple of weeks... It all started when the Konoha 12 (minus an emo-fxxxtard and the emotionless penis lover...) were all called down to the Hokage's office for a mission briefing...

"Hey Baa-chan! Why'd you call us all down here? I mean I know that I've wanted a mission for a while, but isn't this overkill?" complained an impatient blonde.

"...Troublesome..."

The rest of the group sighed... they all agreed with him, but it's not like they were going to say it...

The Hokage rubbed her temples; Naruto was ALREADY giving her a headache... "Will you just be patient Naruto? We have to wait for Shizune... she is bringing something that is crucial to this mission!" almost on cue, the door to the Hokage's office opened and in the door frames stood her assistant. She looked out of breath and her face was all red; she walked through the door with a strange, small, metallic silver box with what looked like red, blue and yellow wires running through the case, but were still visible.

"S-Sorry I'm late... Tsunade-sama..." she said in-between breaths, "the research department wouldn't let me take this... 'As-is' ... but I managed to snatch it."

Again, almost as if on cue, a messy-haired blonde with coke-bottle glasses ran in.

"Shizune-sama! You need to give that back! It's still under investigation and- oh my god! I am so sorry Hokage-sama! I had no idea that you needed the device... I will be leaving now..." she said as she took several awkward steps out the door, as she was trying (I say TRYing) to be inconspicuous.

Everyone sweat dropped... well... everyone except for Shino, but you can't really tell with him...

The Sannin cleared her throat as she was ready to begin. "Okay, now that everyone is here, I believe it is time to get started with the mission briefing." Everyone mentally cheered seeing as they had been here for I don't know... an hour? I mean it's not like they were waiting for a certain masked jonin who will remain unnamed...

Tsunade continued, "I know all of you are wondering why ALL of you are here... and why ALL of you are needed... ALL of you will be going on an A-ranked mission through another dimension." Concerned whispers could be heard from the kids. "I know all of you are probably wondering, "WHAT?" but I assure you that I have not misspoken. You will be traveling to another dimension using this device." She took the small box from her friend and assistant. Shizune looked as if a huge weight had been lifted. Must be heavy... "THIS is an inter-dimensional travel device, or the I.D.T.D. It will enable you to travel to another dimension." She paused for a moment to allow the thought to sink into the children's, wait I mean 'teen's' heads... "Earlier this month, 3 people from another dimension came to us for help. They gave us this device, so that we could come to their world... They came from an area called 'Area 51' in a country called 'America'. I have decided that you 11 are the best suited to adapt to this new environment that you will be put into. This other world will be nothing like you have ever seen or experienced before. This might put strain on you both physically and mentally... And we do not have sufficient information on this area, so we do not know if you will be able to use any jutsu or even summon your chakra. Are you all up to the challenge? If not, speak up now and we will find a suitable replacement to go along, but also, another reason that I chose you, is that you all have known each other for years, and get along with each other just fine... right? Any objections, speak now."

The Hokage finished her rant. No one spoke up. I think that everyone was still taking in all of the information, "Okay, if no one has any objections... Amaya! Get out here! We are ready for you!" Tsunade yelled to someone in the hallway.

Everyone was asking, who? I mean they have lived in the village for a long time, and of course they haven't met EVERYBODY... but they had no idea who this Amaya person was...

A young girl about their age walked in. "Oh, sorry Lady Tsunade... my bad..." she had dirty blonde, curly hair and she was fairly tan compared to the other girls in the room. She was wearing a weird gray shirt that poofed out and laid flat on her upper arms. She was also wearing a pair of almost black pants that hugged her legs like a second skin, and were a light gray around the knees... weird... she wasn't wearing a shuriken holster either... she must not be a ninja...

She began speaking in a weird tone that wasn't harmful to their ears; they just didn't recognize the accent and the way of talking. "Hi! My name is Amaya Brown, and I am here to help and guide you through your mission to my world," She had a big smile on her face.

Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"W-Wait... are you saying that you're from the dimension or world or country or SOMETHING that we are supposed to be helping? I don't believe that!" Naruto yelled.

Amaya giggled. "Haha, you really can't believe that? Wow... and I thought that you believed everything..." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I know that I don't have any special powers or anything, but it's not THAT hard to believe..."

Most everyone had put their jaws back together... except Kiba... who was asleep...

"Hey dog-boy! Earth to Kiba!" Naruto yelled which woke him up... as well as got the attention of Amaya.

She turned to see Kiba rubbing his eyes, "Hey you idiot! That's not cool! I was getting a good nap in!" Amaya cheeks turned a slight pink, but she immediately turned back around to face the majority of the group again.

"Oh... um... well, let me explain the situation a little bit better... You see, in my world... Our country is basically falling apart, and the whole planet is basically dying! We have been trying numerous procedures to cool down the planet and clean up pollution... but nothing has worked... we have been in numerous wars, but after each and everyone... even though we have one, it never seems like a victory because of all of the losses... To put it bluntly... we need you're help. We know how much you guys and your village have been through, and my father and some of the other scientists in Area 51 know that you can help us..." Amaya started out.

Naruto butted in... Again... It's like the other people aren't even there... "So, hey, how do you know that we can trust you? We just met you a minute ago, and you say that you're from some other country and dimension that we haven't even heard of!"

Amaya sighed... well actually, everybody sighed.

"I knew that you were going to feel that way, but it's true... I have no proof that you can trust me... All I have is a sincere plea for you to help my country..." She was on the verge of tears by the end, but Naruto cut her off (**A.N. AGAIN!**) By saying, "IT'S FINE! I'll help! I don't know about the other guys, but I'll help!"

After this, everybody chimed in.

"U-um... i-if N-Naruto-kun th-thinks that i-i-it's a good idea... then I-I guess that I-I'll go too...!" You all know who this is, so I'm not even going to say it...

"It sounds like a very youthful idea! We will expand our beautiful minds and out youthful capabilities! This will let our flower of youth grow and grow, and I will most certainly join you on this mission!" Again... too obvious that it doesn't need to be said...

A bark also chimed in. "Hey, if the knucklehead is in, I'm not going to miss out on the fun. Right Akumaru?" "Arf!" "And Shino, if you agree and you're gonna come... Don't say anything..."

"..."

"Alright then! Team 8's in!" Kiba finished, and again, if you looked over at Amaya, if you looked REALLY close... you could see a very small shade of red on her cheeks...

"...Troublesome... but... I'll go... if just to keep you idiots in line..." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Is there *munch* good food *munch* there?" Choji said in-between bites of his favorite barbeque flavored potato chips.

"Of course there's food there you food freak! That means we're going... right..? Hey Bill board brow! Are you coming?" Ino yelled

"... yeah... you guys need a medic, right? And- hey! DON'T CALL ME BILL-BOARD BROW, INO PIG!" Sakura retorted.

Ten-Ten sighed, "I'm going, what about you Neji? It sounds like fun! C'mon, you need to stop being such a stiff! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Neji had a look of embarrassment on his face... "Hn... fine..."

"So is that everyone?" Amaya asked. "Well... it sure looks like it unless there is some invisible person somewhere in here who doesn't want to go..."

"Nope! That's everybody!" Naruto answered... and I bet that everyone was thinking... 'We could answer for ourselves you know...'

"Awesome! Thank you all so much! If you could all please go back to your homes and pack for the trip... it will be lasting at LEAST 2 months... but please, don't pack much, because we dress MUCH differently where I come from, and you would stick out like a sore thumb... sorry... but don't worry, we will buy you new clothes and everything that you will need." Amaya thanked everyone with a smile. "Then, after you are all finished with packing, please meet up with everyone in 1 hour at the front gate." She finished.

Everybody looked at each other, nodded, and said "Sure!"

"Okay. Thank you all and I will see you in an hour!"

And that is the start of the Konoha 11's journey into the unknown... well... unknown to them...

-End chapter-

YAY! I have had the idea for this in my head for I dunno... a month? Well, I finally got it down on paper, and it's typed up for you to read. And here, for some questions you may have:

I will TRY to not have Amaya be a main character since she is an OC of mine... (I will post her design and the REGULAR clothes of everybody on my deviantart account, which the link is on my profile) but how do you expect everyone to get through where they have to go without a guide? And she also MIGHT be paired with Kiba later... *evil snicker*

Also... please just try and think that the Konoha 11 somehow speak English... okay?

Lastly... this includes everyone; Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee... so I had no Idea who to put as the main characters... also, this will include Adventure, Supernatural (?), Romance, Humor and Friendship themes...

Well... hope you liked it... please tell me what you like and what you don't in Reviews... add the story to your faves and your alerts if you liked it and you want to find out what happens... and THANK YOU!

+ Dani-chanime +


	2. Chapter 2

What in the World? Ch 2

Soon, everyone went their separate ways to their own clan compounds, apartments, shops or whatever else they lived in...

Hinata and Neji started walking home together to the Hyuga compound, making small talk, like they have quite frequently as of the air being cleared between them, and asking about what new things would await them...

When they finally got to the massive entrance to the Hyuga complex, the two parted ways and went to their appropriate sections of the compound...

Soon Hinata made her way up to her room, plain as ever, not wanting to anger or disturb her father or the clan elders, leaving every piece of furniture and the walls a plain, clean white that gave off an aura of disdain... She sighed as she walked in, wishing that someday she would be able to come home into warm, loving arms, and see bright happy colors gracing her walls.

She quickly got to work packing her small backpack with the things that she would need. Looking through her drawers, she soon decided to go with the less is more strategy... what she packed was a few undershirts, her jacket, a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in, and... Undergarments... "A-Amaya-s-san said th-that we would b-be g-g-getting new clothes... Right...?" she sighed again, and went to go tell her father of the mission.

When Neji reached his room on the other not-so-nice side of the Hyuga compound, he didn't even take a second to think. He immediately started neatly placing a few necessary items in a pack to take. These included his robe, a shirt, and a few pairs of pants, plus a few other necessities, but he didn't take much knowing that they would all be useless if they were going to get new clothes anyway. Plus his clothes would most likely not be appropriate for where they were going...

After a few moments, he was ready, and decided to do a few quick training exercises.  
~

Over on the opposite side of Konoha, where the regular residences and apartments were located, Sakura was reluctantly walking with an ever-grinning Naruto, well... until their paths went their separate ways. No matter how much Naruto wanted to keep walking with his failed crush, he always managed losing her, and decided to just go to his own apartment...

Sakura quickly made her way to her fairly nice apartment that she shared with her mom... she sighed as she made it to her room... "God... Naruto, get a freaking life..." she sighed again as she decided what to pack for the mission.

Looking around her room, she saw so many things that she needed to take... her makeup, her hair care supplies, her um.. EXTRA padding... she sighed again and thought that was all that she really needed since she was going to get to go shopping in that America place! She squealed at the thought of shopping, and went downstairs to either eat or vomit up something (**A.N. XD I am totally kidding on that one) **before her mission.

Naruto groaned as he left Sakura to go to his ratty old apartment, but then again... It was probably better than getting punched in the head by her... he sighed as he finally reached his apartment building which he was the only resident of... he had to turn his key in the rusted lock a few times before it finally creaked open to reveal his pig sty of a home that emanated a faint smell of ramen and trash...

When he finally climbed over the clutter and got to his bedroom, that amount of trash that littered the floor had soon turned into gigantic heaps and mountains.

Soon, he managed to topple the mountains either creating more of a mess, or making it slightly neater, who knows... but he made it to his bed and began thinking what he needed for the mission...

That didn't go so well, so he just packed the necessities (which included his hideously bright orange jacket & sweatpants combo, his 'derp' tadpole sleeping cap, a couple of t-shirts &shorts, not to mention his boxers... all of that plus about 20 packets and cups of instant ramen in case they didn't have any where they were going...) after he was all packed, he saw he still had like half an hour, so he fell asleep... not a good plan...

The InoShikaCho trio all walked home together until they passed a little shop that read 'Yamanaka Flowers' and Ino went into her family's shop.

Shikamaru got side tracked by the clouds and Choji... well he just went home to get a two months supply of his favorite barbeque-flavored chips, and he was set.

Ino however... oh god...

"Mom, I got a mission! Make me some of those small lo-cal, lo-carb lemon bars and I'll come and get them when I'm ready!"

When Ino got up to her room, all she could think of was if there would be and cute boys and/or clothes to shop for. (**A.N. XD**)

Lee... Lee, Lee, Lee... He should really learn from somebody OTHER than Guy about Fashion... correction... if he had learned from ANYONE else, he would have been better off...

"Oh my! How youthful! I am going on a new mission with all of my youthful and lively comrades! We will help this young girl and her grief-stricken country make their flowers bloom! I am sure of it!" He yelled to himself as he did one of his self-inflicted training exercises while heading toward his apartment.

...

When he was done with his packing of training gear and jumpsuits, he realized he had not set a goal for this mission, so he went off to run around the village 56 times before he had to go.

Tenten sighed as she could hear Lee shouting on about youthfulness again, all the way from her house on the other side of the village...

She quickly packed up enough weapons for any occasion or battle that they might get involved in, so she decided to do some target practice. Too bad Lee wasn't there...

Both Kiba and Shino walked together toward their separate compounds accompanied by Akumaru, since their clan compounds were more or less next to each other.

Kiba was defiantly a talkative person, even his own dog would chime (bark) in on his conversations but... his attempt at conversing were futile since this is Shino we're talking about...

When each of them reached their own homes, Kiba was the one to pack up and get ready. He made sure to get all of the dog toys and treats, plus the few articles of clothing that he needed too...

As he left his own compound, he saw Shino just standing there, as normal, with nothing more than his usual pack.

Kiba sweatdropped. "uh... Shino... don't you need to pack...?"

"... I did pack.." He said in the slightly creepy monotone voice of his.

About 45 minutes after the mission briefing, ninja of all sorts started coming to the gates... well, not of all sorts... because they were just the Konoha 12 (- emo-fucktard).

After about five minutes after they were told to meet, everyone but Naruto and their guide, Amaya, had arrived... again, they were NOT waiting for Kakashi here! Oops... I name dropped... (back to the story) that was when a blonde started walking toward the group... but it was Amaya, dressed again in a weird poofy, red crop-top with a black & white striped tank underneath and a long, gold chain necklace on top. Plus a pair of shorts that could probably be a pair of underwear... that is if they weren't denim and cuffed. When she was in sight of the group she gave everybody a peace sign and everybody else sighed.

"Hey! Sorry I was late! Your village is really big!" Amaya yelled, slowly getting quieter as she neared the group... She smiles. "So is everyone ready? Hey.. wait... where's the loud, spikey, orange guy..?"

Yet again, everyone sweatdropped...

That was when they heard yelling.

"WAIT! I'm COMING! I'm NOT LATE, BELIEVE IT!" and soon after the yell passed their ears, a blur of orange and yellow landed on the ground exhausted.

Amaya just smiled, and laughed. "Okay! So if you're all ready, and we're all here..." she looked over the group, and mentally did the math and checked over the faces and such to determine if anyone was missing... "Yep! C'mon! let's go about a mile into the forest, and then we can go. Don't want to go accidentally blowing people away or something, right? C'mon! America here we come!" She finally yelled again as she marched off into the forest, and everyone followed... some people more than others... Lee and Naruto were right behind her, while the lazy-asses of the group were in the back: Ino and Sakura (who were bickering) and Shikamaru and Choji, who were just lazy and f- I mean pleasingly plump.

-End-

**A.N. Okay! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the wait. I had no idea where to go with this story, then when I actually wrote this EPICALLY long chapter (at least for me) I was too lazy to finish typing it up... oh, and it was either write a really short chapter, or a really long chapter with this one... **

**Again, hope you liked it, and make sure to...**

**REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, ADD ME, AND REVIEW! **

**HASTA LUEGO! (See you later in Spanish, I have it on the brain...)**

**+Dani-chanime+**


End file.
